The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus orientalis hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cinderella’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Buitenpost, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new double-type Helleborus cultivars with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Buitenpost, The Netherlands in February, 2003 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Helleborus orientalis hybrid, not patented. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Buitenpost, The Netherlands in March, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since March, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.